Oops? and Deja Vu
by Bittersweet Romanticide
Summary: Misty decides with a little prompting from Pikachu that Ash is too stupid to realize love even if it hits him smack in the face and well...oops? The second chapter is a remake of the story, read that one before the suckish first one. AAML, pokeshipping
1. Oops?

Wheee! This is my little oneshot of happiness. Review, review or die heathens!!!! Not really…but it would be nice…I never get reviews…

Misty: It's because you keep making me confess! I don't wanna!

Me: Well, you're confessing, so deal with it!

Little kid at my school who is very violent: Why do you always have to make people do things! I didn't wanna do my homework and you made me! I hate you! kicks me in shin and runs away

Me: Story time. Ow. Medic! collapses in pathetic heap (by the way, the kid's seven and she kicks like a HORSE!!!!)

!8273897248974rflkdjhgrjekl

Misty drummed her fingers on the table and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, letting the front two legs come off the ground. Ash was upstairs in his room of the white country house that belonged to him and Mrs. Ketchum.

"You know, he probably wouldn't care. Heck, he probably wouldn't even know what the flip I meant." Misty sighed, looking at Pikachu. (I hate pokémon speak, it's going to be translated like this Pikachu: blah blah, whatever, Okay? I like it that way!!!! I need hot chocolate! It's twelve freaking a.m.!)

Pikachu: What are you going to do then?

"I suppose I'll just go and tell him and kiss him on the cheek or something." Misty put her head in her hand. It was all hypothetical, of course. She wasn't going to run upstairs and tell him, that would be stupid. And she was pretty scared of rejection. Pikachu eyed Misty carefully before speaking. She wasn't stupid but…most teenagers were pretty easily manipulated…

Pikachu: He wouldn't get it. He still claps to bring tinkerbell back to life. Poor sap can't even figure out fairies aren't real! (Me: twitch. F-fairies aren't real? But…but I love tinkerbell! TINKERBELL! DON'T DIE! Ahem, sorry, I'll stop) He knows nothing about love, I mean, he couldn't even tell Melody was hitting on him.

"Yeah…he didn't." Misty said. She blinked and looked at Pikachu. "Mr. Pokémon Master isn't all that sharp and…and…" She leaped up from her seat and pounded up the stairs, leaving Pikachu to smile at Mr. Mime who had stopped his frantic cleaning rampage to listen to the conversation.

Pikachu: That's right, you know I rock, mimey. I just hooked them up…at least I better have. If Ash doesn't get this I'll KILL him!

Misty took the rubber band out of her hair and let it slide smoothly to just below her ears. She remembered the way Ash had looked at her at the festival and…no, she couldn't think about that. He didn't really care, right? Friends thought friends looked pretty and stared. It was pointless to dress herself up. But, she left the rubber band around her wrist.

"Ash!" She pounded on the door. "Ash, get out here! I've gotta tell you something!"

"Huh?" Ash pulled his head out. "Is someone in trouble?"

"No," Misty growled "don't run off somewhere, I want to talk to you."

"So…no one's in trouble right?" Ash asked. Misty smacked her forehead and sweatdropped.

"Yes. Come the rest of the way out. So as I was…" Misty trailed off and her eyes widened as Ash stepped out of his room. Yeah, Ash was oblivious, but maybe he could have been modest with her? His pale body revealed as he stepped into the light, she just sort of gawked. "A-ash. Shouldn't you, ah, put on a shirt?" She covered her face with her hand.

"Why? You see me in swimming trunks all the time. I've got pants on. Just tell me what you wanted to say. I want to go back and send that Gary a threat letter and tell him how much better I am! (Um…well, you see…I couldn't think of what to make him do! Sorry!)"

"Yeah, but…" Misty tried to keep her eyes on his face. She hadn't seen him in his swimming trunks since they were twelve. At sixteen…it was different. He had some muscle, but who wouldn't? He ran around all day he had to have some kind of bulk. But, wow. Misty had to keep her mind focused, or at least off his body. "Carrots, peppers, bugs, carrots, peppers, bugs." She whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" She gasped. "I just wanted to say…I love you!" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before she could lose confidence. Ash smiled.

"Gee, thanks. I love ya too Mist! You're my best friend." Ash chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say." Misty said, feeling just a little disappointed. Why did he have to be so dense.

"So, see you down stairs in a few?" He asked. Misty nodded before going into her room to change into her pajamas for the movie they were planning n watching that night. (shifty eyes. Um…this has got to be so freaking OOC it's not even funny!) She didn't even notice that Ash's smile wasn't exactly…happy, or sad but slightly…tricky?

HDjflkjflkdhyalkdsjf acwlyto4inuhtl

"I hate this movie." Ash said dully.

"Why?" Misty asked. "It's so romantic." She smiled dreamily.

"But, it's so clichéd."

"Big word." Misty chuckled.

"I know. I've been studying lately. But, I hate clichés. The one I hate so, so much is when there's this girl, right? And she likes this stupid guy. So she declares her love in some obvious way, like a love letter or e-mail or flowers or candy or whatever, and then the guy is so stupid he thinks she just means like a friend." Ash sighed. Misty froze. This sounded pretty familiar. He didn't really know, did he?

"Y-yeah. I hate that too." Misty nodded, her side ponytail bobbing. Ash looked at the girl sitting next to him.

"Wait a minute." He leaned forward and pulled the rubberband out of her hair once more. "I like your hair down." He grinned, he continued, his grin only widening at Misty's shocked expression. "I really hate clichés though. Maybe I should try and stop these from happening." He leaned forward, dangerously into Misty's comfort zone. Her face flushed from her cheeks to the roots of her hair.

"Ash, I'm a little uncomfortable." She said breathlessly. Her heart pounded in her chest like a rapidash's, pumping hot blood through her arms and legs, waking up the butterfree(sp?) in her stomach which fluttered around so quickly it hurt. Her hands were shaking even though they were embedded deep in the sofa cushion.

"Really? Me too." Ash said. "I happen to be a wonderful actor. So wonderful I've gotten this reputation around the world of my stupidity. Going into every battle as Ash the stupid. Not to say I don't lack common sense, but I happen to have a very wide vocabulary. And sometimes, it takes a really big mallet and a kiss on the cheek from a stubborn little red head to get some sense knocked into you." Ahs closed the final few inches to touch his lips to hers. She gasped as flame rolled up and down her arms, the butterflies in her stomach were stronger her heart beat faster, but, man, it felt good. Ash pulled back and gave her a shaky smile, his confidence all used up. At least Misty wasn't the only scared one in the room. "Do you have anything to say about all those stupid insults you gave me? Now that you know I'm not a moron?" He leaned back, and was surprised when Misty leaned forward so she was inches away from his face.

Misty looked into his eyes and gave him her best smile.

"Oops?"


	2. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ash, nor Guitar Hero, nope, not pokémon, which makes me feel like a zero. And though I've hoped, and though I've prayed, I don't own Sixteen Candles, not now, not one day. But I DO own this fic, and I own this idea, and a black iPod which I've named Maria.**_  
_  
Misty Waterflower, aged fourteen, casually sat on the tan sofa, running her hand over the velvety surface. She had always loved velvet, soft, smooth, something she kind of (with a blush) imagined Ash's skin to be. Why did she imagine it? Well, Misty was crushing and crushing hard on a certain dark haired beauty jumping up and down, blaring Guitar Hero III songs from his game system, which he received from his mom for _his _fourteenth birthday not four days ago.

She rolled on her stomach, sighing, and eyed the electric rodent chasing after her azumaril. He looked preoccupied, stressed, horrified even as the baby turned the garbage disposal on and off and slowly leaned forward, closer and closer to that deadly sink. Her tail twitched with excitement, her little eyes opened wide and ears shot up with unbridled interest in the gurgling sound. The little tail began to get closer and closer to the drain…

Pikachu began to scream, racing towards the baby. (_Azumaril, NO!_)

Misty idly put her head in her hand and sighed again. "Ozzy, the sink is dangerous. Don't put your tail in there, it hurts. Remember what 'hurts' is?" She raised an eyebrow, and the baby pokémon chirped joyfully and bounded away from the sink, leaving Pikachu to cry with relief and fall flat on its face.

"Pikachu, You're supposed to be focusing on _me, _you know. And _my _problems." She rolled over on her side, burying her face in the couch with a moan. "I don't know why I both. He probably wouldn't care. Heck, he probably wouldn't even know what the hell I meant. I could run right up to him and scream my feelings in his face, kiss him right on the lips, and he'd just stare at me. Maybe he'd think I was playing a joke on him."

(_What are you going to do then?_) Pikachu asked. She bounded from her spot near the sink and onto Misty, curling up on the narrow ledge of her side and resisting the urge to get a tighter grip by using her claws. Ash may have gotten used to it, but Misty was another story.

"I suppose I'll just go and tell him and kiss him on the cheek or something, if I was going to. At least _then _I could say I kissed Ash Ketchum. Most girls would like to brag about that. He did save the world a couple times." Misty put her head in her hand. "It's all hypothetical, of course. It's not like I'm going to run upstairs and tell him, that would be stupid. Besides, I don't want to get rejected. Rejection sucks. The guy in my homeroom class rejected me. Well, not so much rejected me as he asked my name and I forgot and ran and hid in the bathroom because _he _was hot. That kind of counts as rejection. It stung like rejection."

Pikachu licked her cheek to comfort her. (_I don't see why you're so worried about it. You said it yourself. He's an idiot. If you get it off your chest, you'll feel better, and he probably won't even realize. Even if he _does _realize, do you really think he'll shoot you down? He doesn't get love, but…he wouldn't insult you. He's let you down gently. Or, the more likely option, he'll be an idiot and say, "Gee, Misty, I love you too! You know who else I love? Pikachu and Brock and Max and May and Dawn and the list goes on and on and on._)

Misty moaned. "You're _really _rooting for the two of us to go out on a date, aren't you?"

(_Oh, come on, like I have that little of a life. Don't you think I have more important things to do?_)

"You're an electric rat who has a trainer that is currently upstairs playing Guitar Hero. What the hell could you _possibly _be doing?" Misty rolled her eyes.

(_Alright, so I'm trying to hook you up. Maybe I've got a bet with Mr. Mime on the side. Let's just say if you get together by the end of the week, I'll have ten apples and three ketchup bottles to give you._) Pikachu winked suggestively at the girl, attempting to goad her into the bet. (_Oh, you know you want to. All you have to do is tell him! You'll feel better. Your friendship will be better. I'll be rolling in apples and ketchup, which is practically the currency of the pokémon world.)_

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm doing this because I've been thinking about it for years, not because you're goading me into it." She stood up, throwing Pikachu from her side and to the ground, and brushed off her pants. "But I still want those apples and ketchup bottles. I'll drown my sorrows in fruit."

(_Wait, wait. You're going up just like that? Fix yourself!_) Pikachu cried from the floor, wildly throwing her arms about. (_Oh! Oh! You know what Ash liked? He thought it was cute when you put your hair down. Well, I actually don't know if he liked it but he _did _say: "Misty wore her hair down. That's new," when we finished up for the night so that could potentially mean he's interested in your hair being down._) Misty stared at her blankly. (_If you don't put your hair down I won't get ketchup, dammit! Put your hair down!_)

With an angry, exaggerated movement, she pulled the rubber band out of her hair and shook her head. The loose hair cascaded smoothly to her shoulders, a tad bit frizzy from the summer heat but not too bad, all in all. The band was snapped around her wrist, having no place else to put it, and she held her arms out to the side for Pikachu's approval. "I'm not all dolled up. He's not going to notice the difference. This is stupid."

(_No it's not! It's brilliant and…and…_) The little mouse broke down. (_I'm already in debt with Mr. Mime! If I don't win this one I may never get ketchup again! Ash is already mad because I lost three potions in a bet with a starly, but that damn bird was mocking me! How was I supposed to know when it meant a high-flying jump contest, it didn't mean jump in the air? It turns out it means how high you can go with one flap of your wings. I lost…badly…So I zapped that little bird bastard and all his comrades to hell._)

Misty eyed her carefully. "I'm going to back away slowly and go upstairs. Because, suddenly, being alone with Ash doesn't seem half as scary as being alone with you." And, doing as she said, she backed away slowly, making sure not to show her back to Pikachu, then raced up the stairs as fast as she could.

She approached his room tentatively, smoothing her pants and shirt once more with a slow, nervous, sigh. Then, her chin came up, her face set, and she began to slam her right fist on the door. "Ash!" Misty shouted, getting angrier as time went by and he didn't answer, "Ash, you idiot, get out here! I've gotta tell you something! Guitar Hero shouldn't be as important as your friends?"

"Huh?" Ash pulled his head out. His head, curiously, was covered in a blue bandana and his face was drenched in sweat. "Sorry, I had the music up really loud. They've got some amazing songs on here, you ought to listen. It's way more fun than the handheld one Brock's little brother got for the holidays. But what's you call me out for?" His eyes widened. "Oh! Is someone in trouble? Should I get my pokémon? I've been meaning to use muk against Team Rocket."

"No," Misty growled, clenching her fists. Of course, he didn't notice the three seconds it had taken to put down her hair, she didn't expect him too. But _still_, couldn't he have made this easier on her? Like, instead of looking like a sweaty, crazy teenage boy, he could look a bit more sexy and understandable for her to have a crush. "Don't run off somewhere, I want to talk to you about…about stuff."

"So…no one's in trouble right?" Ash asked, cocking his head to the side. "Because I saved my game and finished the song and stuff, so if there is you don't have to worry. I can just run right out and do whatever you need me to do. Really, I'm up for the challenge."

Misty smacked her forehead and growled. "Yes. Come the rest of the way out. So as I was say-holy…" Misty trailed off, feeling her eyes bug out of her head.

Gaping, now, as much of a compliment it was to some, was probably not a good thing to do to your best friend _right _before you confessed your love. There was Ash, in all his shirt less glory, standing sweat soaked in his boxers with the cutest expression on his face. He beamed at her. "So, Misty, what'd you want to talk to me about? Hey! You want to take your turn at Guitar Hero? It's really addictive."

"A-ash. Shouldn't you, ah, put on a shirt?" She flushed. Just as she had many times before, she put both her hands over her eyes and closed them for extra security.

"Why? You see me in swimming trunks all the time. I've got pants on. Just tell me what you wanted to say. It's not like we're ten anymore." Ash shrugged, leaning again the doorframe in an almost model-esque pose and eyeing her curiously.

Her hands slowly fell. "Yeah, but…" Misty tried to keep her eyes on his face. She _hadn't_ seen him in his swimming trunks since they were_ twelve. _Yes, she should be fine with it, but _still_. It was distracting, dammit. He was hot. Of course, he didn't have a six pack and he didn't have a godly body, but he was thin and just a tad stronger than what she was used to. Though, in truth, the only time she really saw men without their shirt on was when she babysitted, and that didn't really count.

"What?" He frowned.

"Nothing!" She gasped, realizing her eyes had been wandering down. She twisted her head up to his face, squared her shoulders, and confidently said, "Ash Ketchum, I love you." With that out of the way, she gave him a lingering peck on the cheek.

She pulled back and watched him. He stared, head cocked to the side as it thinking about something complicated, then chirped, "Thanks, Misty. I love you too. Best friends for life, right? Let's go play Guitar Hero! I've got a song on here I know you'll like!" He tempted.

"You know what Ash…I'd…I'd rather watch a movie, alright?" She said, somehow feeling low. She had _thought _she didn't have any expectations. She supposed she was wrong. "Don't bother coming down, it's going to be some girly chick flick that you don't want to watch. You'll just being annoying and make cracks about it so, stay upstairs, won't you? And turn the music down, it's blasting my ear off and agitating Pikachu."

He clicked his tongue. "Mist, what are you all cranky about? I'm sorry if I said something." He watched the girl turn on her heel and walk away. "Mist! Misty! Come on! Are you jealous of Guitar Hero or something? Come on! I'll spend time with you! You're not getting away that easy. I'm not leaving this house with you pissed off at me. Last time that happened, you sent my phone bill through the roof by calling over and over. Misty!"

He cried one more time, a bit angry. A few seconds later and his game system was off, his clothes were on, and he was chasing Misty down the stairs.

**(PAGE BREAK)**

"You were right. I hate this movie." Ash said dully, glaring at the TV screen. _Sixteen Candles_, perhaps the girliest and sappiest and most romantic movie of all time (at least, while Ash was watching it) was winding down to a close and it was getting more romantic by the second. Ew.

"Why?" Misty asked with a sappy smile. "It's _soooo_ romantic."

"But, it's so clichéd," Ash retorted. "It's not the first time you've watched it, with the corniest ending in all the world."

"Ooh, cliché, big word." Misty chuckled.

"I know. I've been studying lately," He said, completely serious in the matter. "But, I hate clichés. The one I hate the most is when there's this girl, right? And she likes this stupid guy. So she declares her love in some obvious way, like a love letter or e-mail or flowers or candy or whatever, and then the guy is so stupid he thinks she just means like a friend." Ash sighed. "It's a tie between that and the two best friends, the guy doesn't see the girl as a girl, they fight all the time, but they're actually in love and just to scared to admit it. But that usually leads to the second cliché, doesn't it?"

"That it does," Misty mumbled, face flushing. Out of habit, she ducked her head down and began to busy herself with tying up her hair.

"Wait a minute," He stopped her hand, blushing a bit himself. "I like your hair down. And…and isn't it more romantic when the girl has her hair loose? I mean, I already took off my hat, so I'm set, aren't I?"

"Set for what?" She inquired breathlessly.

"Set for this," He whispered. His lips silently closed over hers. Their lips tingled, holding the kiss for barely more than a second before pulling away, both wide eyes and excited. "See, and you called me stupid. I'm not a retard."

Misty grinned. "Oops?"

_Happy Birthday, Samantha. Make a wish._

…It already came true.

And as the two characters leaned forward to kiss on screen, Ash and Misty began to as well. Closer, closer, and closer still until…

"Hey Ash, I know this is weird, but I've got déjà vu. It came right after I said 'oops' and-"

She was silenced with a kiss.


End file.
